Amnesia
by PhantomThiefL
Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find that he has amnesia and the only person around to know anything about him is Giotto, a person who claims to be his lover. The both of them live in a house deep inside the woods away from civilization. Will Tsuna regain his memories? Why does Tsuna feel anxious when he's around Giotto? (G27) Yandere!Giotto.
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I?" The brunette asked as he sat up on the bed, holding his head. It ached like crazy. The brunette then wonders what he did to get his head to be this painful. He scanned the bright-colored room to see that he was alone. The sun shined light into the room, giving it a very homey atmosphere.

He gets out of the bed and exits the room. "Who am I? Is this my house?" He said to himself. He shifts his attention to a noise outside and exits the front door with caution. There at the front of the house, he sees a young beautiful blonde man with spiky hair, blue eyes, and broad back cutting wood on a tree stump with an axe. The blonde quickly noticed the brunette and stopped chopping wood. He stares at the other without doing anything.

The brunette looks outside to see that this lonely house is surrounded by trees. _'Are we in a forest?'_

"Um… Where am I? Do we know each other?" The brunette asks.

The blonde only smiles. He then leaves his axe onto the stump and walks towards him.

"It seems you don't remember. This is my place. You had quite the fall last night. I'm Giotto di Vongola." He pats the other on the head.

"Then… Who am I?" Tsuna felt something within this Giotto man; a feeling that told him to run away.

The man looked at him with surprise. Did he not know who he is? "I'm guessing you have amnesia. You're Tsunayoshi Sawada. We're lovers."

Tsuna looked at him and scrunched his eyebrows. "But we're both men, right?"

"But we love each other, so gender doesn't matter." Giotto smiles, "Did you just wake up? I'll make breakfast."

* * *

Tsuna looked at Giotto as he cut some vegetables. "Um… What exactly happened to me?"

Giotto stopped cutting vegetables and turned around to look at Tsuna. He looked down, sporting a gloomy expression.

"You were going to commit suicide. I tried to stop you, but you got injured in the process and so that's why you have amnesia." He looked at Tsuna to see how he would react to hear such depressing news especially about himself.

"Suicide? But why?" He replies.

Giotto didn't want to continue talking about this subject so there won't be an awkward atmosphere during breakfast. Giotto preferred lighter and happier things to talk about. Tsuna understood and stopped asking questions.

After he finished preparing breakfast, Giotto served the both of them and sat down on the opposite side of Tsuna. The table was made of wood, so Tsuna assumes that Giotto made this.

"Giotto, did you make this table?"

Giotto smiles and nods his head. "I skillfully crafted this with love for the both of us to use when we lived together three months ago."

Tsuna didn't know what made him feel very anxious about Giotto. He seems more like a very kind gentleman.

Oh if only he knew…


	2. Chapter 2

It's been one week since Tsuna woke with amnesia. The night sky showed off its beautiful, sparkling stars. Tsuna takes a breath of fresh air outside at the back of the house. For some reason, he seems to be at peace here compared to being inside the house and being near Giotto. He just feels so…uneasy. Giotto is washing the dishes and glances at the brunette from the kitchen window, whistling. Tsuna notices many rose bushes around and smiles. Suddenly, he had a flash of a memory showing him a blonde man snipping thorns off roses as he brings them inside and makes a bouquet to give to…

"Me?" Tsuna asks himself.

Unknowingly barefoot, he walks towards the bushes to smell the flowers, but accidentally steps on forgotten thorns on the ground and shrieked in pain and fell on the grass. This didn't go unheard by Giotto as he rushes out of the house to Tsuna's aid.

"What happened?!" Giotto said, highly concerned.

"I-I stepped on something sharp." Tsuna looks at his foot and sees thorns. He tries to take it out, but Giotto grabbed his hand before he could.

"I'll take it out for you," Giotto said softly, "without pain, of course." Giotto then picked him up bridal style, ran into the house, shutting the door behind him with his foot, and rushed to the bedroom. He sat Tsuna down onto the bed and took out a first aid kit form the small drawer near the bed.

Giotto smirked with his hair covering his eyes, but Tsuna was too busy looking at his injured foot to see it. Giotto worked so quickly and gently that with a blink of an eye, the thorns were removed and his foot was already bandaged without the brunette feeling a thing.

"There. All better." Giotto smiles and kisses his forehead.

Tsuna blushed a deep shade of red and thanked the man.

"You shouldn't go out anymore." Giotto said darkly.

Tsuna blinked. "W-what?"

"Your foot is injured, so stay in this bed until it heals." Giotto's face returned to a gentle nature.

"O-okay…" Tsuna replied quietly.

Giotto chuckled at his cuteness and his stuttering. He cleans up and puts the kit back in the drawer.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asks.

Tsuna shook his head. Giotto then nodded and left the room with a wide evil grin that showed off his perfect teeth.

* * *

"_What do you mean you think I'm scary?!" A blonde man was yelling into his face. He slowly walked towards him and grabbed his waist, squeezing it with a lot of force. As the nails dug into his skin, a cry of pain was heard._

"_Please stop!" He cries. "I don't want this!"_

_The blonde smirked. "I like you begging." He continues, "Do it again."_

Tsuna shook with fear as another flash of a memory came to him and held the sheets to his chest. It's been three minutes since Giotto left the room. The man's face was familiar, but could it be Giotto? No, it can't be.

* * *

The clock struck ten at night and Giotto helped Tsuna lay down on the bed without hurting his foot. He didn't think that the thorns would injure him so much that walking would hurt, but who would want to walk like this anyway?

Giotto laid him on one side, and walked to the other side of the bed.

"We're sleeping together?" Tsuna asked, embarrassed.

"Yeah, we're lovers so it's alright. We've… slept together… hundreds of times." Giotto then lies next to Tsuna and takes the sheets to cover them both. "Besides, you won't be able to escape me like that either…" Giotto mumbled.

"Hm?" Tsuna didn't hear him clearly.

"Nothing." Giotto smiles with eyes closed.

Tsuna turned to his side, facing away from Giotto, which irritated Giotto, so the blonde pulled Tsuna close to him as he still was faced the other way. The two are now spooning.

'_Now's my chance!'_ Giotto thought to himself.

"Giotto!" Tsuna blushed.

He didn't answer. Then, Tsuna felt something poke his back.

"Giotto?" Still no answer.

A hand swiftly moved into Tsuna's pants and he gasps. Tsuna began to moan as Giotto pumped him slowly and sped up with each pump. Tsuna's face flushed deep red and his vision was getting hazy as he experienced pleasure.

"Stop…" Was all he could muster. He grabbed Giotto's hand, but wasn't strong enough to pull it away. Tsuna tried to get up off the bed, but he winced in pain, giving Giotto the advantage to pull him down onto the bed and pinned his hands above his head with one hand. Tsuna had another flash…

_The blonde smirked. "I like you begging." He continues, "Do it again."_

_The blurry face became clear to see that it was Giotto's._

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Please stop this right now!" Tsuna struggled under him as Giotto laughed.

"I didn't think you'd remember so quickly. It's a record!" Giotto tore off Tsuna's clothes with his free hand like a brute and tossed pieces of fabric aside on the floor. Tsuna's front was exposed, making him scream in fear. The blonde grabbed Tsuna's member and continued to pump again until Tsuna released a creamy substance and cried out.

He knew it. He knew there must have been something wrong with Giotto, but it's too late.

Giotto licked his lips and unzips his pants, "Ready, my love?"

* * *

**Loverfiona: Thanks! Here's the second chapter.**

**Kaileena Sawada: It'll have more chapters. I hope the Paris thing gets resolved soon. I've heard so much of what's happening already. *Sad face.***

** : Thanks! I have more Yandere!Giotto stories published, although my story writing skills aren't as good as others.**

**nakamura1miu: Thanks!**

**MoonTalker: I already have. *Smiley face.***


	3. Chapter 3

**(If you don't want to read my bolded news, you can scroll down until you get to the story.)**

**I've got bad news: **

**I'm leaving my short-lived writing career here at . I've noticed that my updating has become less frequent and more like dates that are very far apart as if I no longer wanted to write. I began to notice this when I told myself that I didn't want to write today, or the next day, or the next when I thought of finishing my stories. I do get caught up with busy things in my life, but there are times when I'm not busy and lazing around but not bothering to update. The second thing that got me was that my recent chapters for my stories have become shorter and shorter each time. I wasn't rushing, yet I felt like I was…and that reason, which took me not too long to figure out, was that I didn't want to write anymore. The third reason is that I've run out of ideas; it's kind of evident when you can tell from my short chapters (reason #2). You don't have to worry about my stories—I'll still keep them here at this site, but after I finish Tsuna's Maskerade Ball, which is the only thing left I have to update, then I'll leave my fanfiction writing path. I'll leave my stories here for all of you to read as you please—and don't steal them of course; I trust that no one will—my stories aren't that great anyway… But on the bright side, I'll just stick to being a fanfiction reader like I was before I started writing. To be honest, the only reason why I started writing was because there weren't enough Yandere!GiottoxTsuna stories out there so I made some myself. I didn't think anyone would actually read my stories. I was glad when some people did and liked them—I didn't expect to be liked at all. This was a surprise for me. Reading everyone's reviews made my day brighten up when people asked for more. I thought I would only write about three fanfictions and quit, but I made more because some people liked my stories (I didn't want to disappoint ^^). I kind of enjoyed writing a bit. I appreciate everyone who takes time out of their day to read my stories, favorite them, follow them, follow me, and/or review them so I know what you thought of my stories. But if you didn't really like me or my stories, then this must be plenty good news for you. I'm sure you have your reasons for not liking me or my stories, so I won't argue. I'm not a person of many words—this time is the only exception—so I'll just say that I adore you all who love to read what I post. Thank you for spiritually (you know what I mean) being there to read. And here's your goodbye. **

* * *

_~Won't be putting the psychological part: received a complaint. (Which has a technically and completely valid reason).~_

Tsuna fell out of the bed with a horribly aching back. He can't believe that Giotto could do that to him. He should have trusted the feelings in his gut to stay away from this man, but I just _had _to stay. By the end of the terrifying experience, Tsuna had a vision of Giotto killing his friends and family, and kidnapping him—hence why he's in the middle of nowhere alone with him. But he couldn't remember how he got amnesia.

Wherever Giotto went, Tsuna didn't want to know. Regardless of his aching back, he got up, leaned against the wall, and made his escape. He is definitely not coming back EVER.

The skies were dark due to the heavy rain. Tsuna made his way out in just any direction as long as he'll be going the opposite way of Giotto's place.

"Tsuna…" Giotto said, right behind the brunette.

Tsuna didn't dare turn around. He refused to look at this man who lied about being together, who lied about this place, who lied about everything.

"Please say something…"

Giotto stepped closer and Tsuna stepped away. The rain soaked the two men.

There was no reply from the brunette. As Giotto walked towards Tsuna, the younger male tried to run from him, but his back ached. He fell to the grass, his hands supporting him.

Tsuna shook with fear and did the one thing that no one was supposed to do in a situation like this—even in horror movies: looked back.

What he saw was a dark and dull, empty expression on the blonde's face. The rain soaked his clothes and hair. His eyes were wide as if he stared into the abyss of his own deep, dark, brutal heart. What caught his attention the most was what was in the blonde's hand: an axe. The same one from when he chopped wood.

"No… Please don't hurt me!" Tsuna quickly got up and ran as fast as he could, ignoring the pain. Giotto chased after him, calling his name and holding the axe with both hands.

There was no way Tsuna could outrun him. He was better, faster, more athletic, and has longer legs than he does. When Giotto caught up, he used his left hand to pull Tsuna backwards, making the younger male scream and fall. Giotto hovered over him and smiled.

" Wait—please I don't-"

Tsuna's words were immediately cut off when Giotto used the reverse side of the axe (the side opposite of the blade) and swung for Tsuna's head.

* * *

"Where am I?" The brunette asked as he sat up on the bed, holding his head. It ached like crazy. The brunette then wonders what he did to get his head to be this painful. He scanned the bright-colored room to see that he was alone. The sun shined light into the room, giving it a very homey atmosphere.

He gets out of the bed and exits the room. "Who am I? Is this my house?" He said to himself. He shifts his attention to a noise outside and exits the front door with caution. There at the front of the house, he sees a young beautiful blonde man with spiky hair, blue eyes, and broad back cutting wood on a tree stump with an _axe_. The blonde quickly noticed the brunette and stopped chopping wood. He stares at the other without doing anything.

The brunette looks outside to see that this lonely house is surrounded by trees. _'Are we in a forest?'_

"Um… Where am I? Do we know each other?" The brunette asks.

The blonde only smiles. He then leaves his _axe_ onto the stump and walks towards him.

"It seems you don't remember. This is my place. You had quite the fall last night. I'm Giotto di Vongola."

* * *

**TsunaMoe: Sorry, not this time. *Sad face*.**

**Kagami1674: Hopefully, I didn't make you wait too long. ^^.**

**Loverofall: I completely agree with you. **

**Kichou: Sadly, no. I hope the brief description of it will work (even though it's only mentioned once).**


End file.
